deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo vs Tigress
Tiger Claw vs. Tigress is a What-If Death Battle created by Solomonf132. This fan made Death Battle features Leonardo from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Tigress from the Kung Fu Panda series. INTRO Wiz:Leading a team takes brains, strength and power Boomstick: And some DAM guts. Wiz: Tigress leader of the furious five Boomstick: And Leo the leader of the most fearsome fighting team Wiz: I'm wizard and he's Boomstick and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle Tigress Wiz: The Furious five are a powerful team Boomstick: Tell me about it, they have a snake, a monkey, a mantis, and a crane Wiz: But before the dragon warrior came this team was led by a tiger, a tiger named tigress Wiz: She was left at the steps of Bao Gu Orphanage by her parents Boomstick: Those ass holes Wiz: The Orphanage took her in but gave her a big problem Boomstick: she couldn't fit in Wiz: Kids were scared of Tigress because of her strength, and her anger, Her temper got so bad that kids called her monster and was placed in a isolation room Boomstick: So the caretakers called Master shifu to help Tigress Wiz: Thanks to him Tigress was able to control her temper but still adults were scared to adopt her Boomstick: Feeling sorry for her shifu decided to take tigress to the jade Palace. Where he would train tigress in the arts of kung Fu. Wiz: Being trained by Master Shifu, Tigress is an expert on Kung-Fu. More specially, she specializes on the Tiger Style. Tiger Style is a fierce and aggressive Kung-Fu style that focuses on powerful strikes and punch's Wiz: all she does is attack, attack, attack, with little to no defense to her combat. As such, Tigress tends to push forward with her attacks, and barely giving her opponent a chance to strike back. Despite this, Tigress is shown to be surprisingly fluid, flexible and graceful. Boomstick: To top it all, Tigress has amazing strength and accuracy. She's able to catch someone as heavy as Po with ease despite him weighing over 260lbs, as well as push him and flip him around without much effort. Not to mention, she can also catch a fire arrow without even looking at it, AND without touching the flame. Wiz: And according to Tigress herself, she spent twenty years punch the ironwood trees so that she could "feel nothing Boomstick: Tigress is one tough pussy cat. She is debatably the strongest member of the Furious Five. She's able to match Po skills with her own skills, and even mentored him on a couple of occasions, and has protected China from various threats. Not to mention she once taught and protected a young goose named Zan. I mean, is there nothing this cat can't do? Wiz: Actually, there's a lot of problems with Tigress. AS we've already mentioned, Tigress has a violent temper. And while she has it under control, she sometimes loses self-control when something irritates her. Such as when Po made a funny face while she was telling the story about Master Shifu and Tai Lung. Wiz: Tigress has yet defeated any major threats like Tai Lung, the albino peacock Master Shen and the Spirit Warrior Kai. Plus.... she's afraid of clowns, and her weakspots are her armpits. Boomstick: Yeah, I will admit that she does have flaws. But there's no denying it, Tigress is one tough pussy cat. Tigress leaps off the Jade Palace and is descending to a rooftop, when she eventually lands on it and regains her footing. Tigress: This is what you trained me for. Leo Wiz: The city of New York is filled with evil organizations. The Foot, a clan of ninjas seeking dominance over the city. The Kraang, an alien race seeking to mutate Earth into a world they can inhabit. The Purple Dragons, street thugs looking to steal from and hurt the innocent. Boomstick: But of course there is always a hero. No its not a alien from another planet, or a human with a super suit. It was 4 turtles who kicked their ass, totally not random at all. Wiz: Raph, Mikey, and Donnie were brothers who protected the streets of New York but were led by their smart and strong brother Boomstick: LEO!!! Wiz: Leo was the most trained and best turtle out of his brothers. He trained with his father for long time coming to the point where he beat him in a fight. Boomstick: That's not all. He is an extremely skilled martial artist and swordsman. Like his brothers, he is a master ninja and is very agile, able to leap over rooftops and avoid attacks from enemies, including gunfire, weapons, and punches and kicks. Boomstick: Leo's an expert at swordplay and can use them both together or just one at time, and these things are so great at their job they can easily cut through alien metals like they're nothing. Wiz: He also keeps daggers hidden in the sword's hilt as back-up weapons to surprise foes. Boomstick: Leo's also got some other stuff on him though. Whenever he's off on missions with his bros, they're always carrying around grappling hooks and hang-gliders for travel, shurikens as long range weapons and smoke bombs for quick get aways. Oh-ho man. The things I would do if I had that last one. Wiz: He was also taught the Healing Hands technique by Splinter, which he can use to both re-energize himself and heal any ailments he may have such as poison. The shell on his back also acts as extra defense, though enough force could break through it Wiz: Leo's also remarkably fast, dodging laser fire with relative ease and keeping up with speeding veichles by the rooftops. He's also survived beatings from the likes of the Shredder and his Super form, Tigerclaw, Hun, etc., and once even briefly survived atmospheric re-entry without any sort of protective gear. Boomstick: He managed to hit a speeding truck's wheel from rooftops with a shuriken, and destroyed his fear by fighting a army of fear eating mushrooms by him self. ''' Wiz: Leo has defeated many people. He was the one who killed Super Shredder he has fought spirts, demons, aliens, even himself one time, tigers, fish's, dogs, ninjas, masters, and more '''Boomstick: But sometimes he always beat himself up for loss that happen before and is takes a long time making a plan Wiz: But Always remember that if your bad and in new York watch out for Leo and his brothers Leo Holds up Shredder's head and says Its Over PRE MATCH Wiz: All right the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibility's Boomstick: But first I want a meal Wiz: By now you've probably heard of blue apron Boomstick: SHUT UP this is taking to long. Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! BATTLE In new York Leo is standing on a building until he see's someone strange he thinks its tiger claw and jumps down Leo: Stop right there tiger .. wait your not tiger claw Tigress: My name is tigress and you are going to get out of my way right now LEO: Sorry tigress but I can't do that unless you tell me what your doing here in new York Tigress: Final Warning Leo: Ok, bring it on then ''' '''FIGHT!!! Leo jumps back throwing shuriken's at Tigress Tigress dodges all of them and charges at Leo she tries to punch him but misses then Leo pulls out his swords and starts giving Tigress marks and cuts on her body. He then kick her in the face. Leo: Is that all you got Tigress runs to Leo punching him in neck then kicks his legs making him go on his knees and starts punching his face rapidly then uppercuts him Leo throws a smoke bomb at her face and disappears Tigress: Where are you, come fight me like a true warrior Leo is on a building watching her and recovering Leo: She is really strong but not stronger than me Leo jumps into the air pulling out the glider and glides down to tigress and stabs her in the chest, she jumps up pulling the sword out and uses it. The swords cling and clang when they hit Tigress then grabs Leo by the neck choking him and stabs him with both swords then throws him away Tigress: I warned you Leo: It's not over Leo stands up and starts saying words and doing signs with his fingers Tigress: What are you doing? Leo eyes glow and you see the glow all over his body, he pulls out the swords and says "This ends now" he pulls out the swords and runs to tigress Tigress: How are you still up? Doesn't matter I'm still going to beat you Leo puts his swords together and dodges all of tigress attacks. Tigress goes for another hit but leo cuts her arm off then cuts both legs and jumps over her and slices her head into pieces Leo: Turtle Power Conclusion Boomstick: Dam leo didn't have do her like that Wiz: While tigress had the strength advantage. Leo beat her at everything else. Boomstick: Remember leo has been to different dimensions and has fought way more people then just ninjas and masters of kung fu. He has fought aliens, a demon, mutants, fish, dogs, and even TIGERS. Tigress didn't have anything that leo has never seen before. Wiz: And Leo's arsenal was way better. His smoke bombs could get him away when he was hurt and the healing hands protected from him any fatal blow tigress threw at him and he had more weapons on his side like daggers and shuriken's and swords. Boomstick: He's taken hits from super shredder who could throw a giant oil tanker no problem. That's probably stronger then anything tigress has done and he's kept pace with shredder in hand to hand combat and shredder fasted attack was at 0.0045 seconds way faster then anything tigress has done Wiz: Tigress was strong and fast but couldn't cope with Leo's speed, strength, experience, and arsenal. Boomstick: Looks like Tigress got sliced from this fight Wiz: The winner is LEO NEXT TIME Boomstick: Next time on death battle 2 kings go head to head, who is stronger KING BOWSER VS KING DEDEDE Category:What-If? Death Battles